House Cylus
House Cylus was a family even stronger than Bellona or Augustus. It was obliterated and forgotten on orders of the Sovereign by two Olympic Knights, Lorn au Arcos being one of them, and some Praetorians, after Nero au Augustus conspired with her. * ArchGovernor Cylus Have you ever heard of the Tragedy of House Cylus of Mars?: "House Augustus was always strong. Even when Mars was little more than a mine for helium-3. They bribed or killed their way into owning most of the governmental contracts. And as their pockets swelled, so did their influence. They became, along with several other families - including the Bellona and my own - the lords of Mars. There was one family of greater power, however, named Cylus. They controlled the Archgovernorship and were favoured by the senate and the sitting Sovereign. '' ''When Nero au Augustus, was seven, his father found himself in dispute with Julius au Bellona. Nero's father attempted to have Browns who served the Bellona poison the entire family at supper. The plan failed. A housewar began. '' ''Nero's father summoned his bannermen and led them against the Bellona and the ArchGovernor Cylus, who had declared his forces for Julius au Bellona. The sitting Sovereign did not intervene, and instead allowed the two families to go to war. Eventually, Nero's father found himself besieged in Agea when his fleet was destroyed and captured around Phobos. '' ''Cylus put House Augustus to death, aspiring only young Nero from punishment. He was allowed to live so that such an old family that had partaken in the conquering did not disappear from history. It is said that ArchGovernor Cylus even gave young Nero grapes to quench his thirst because there was no water as the city burned around them. After that, he raised him in his court. '' ''Twenty year's later, Nero, who had always been considered an honourable and honest man, much unlike his wicked father, asked for Iona au Bellona's hand in marriage. She was the youngest and favourite daughter of old Julius. '' ''With hopes of mending the lingering wounds of past generations and making Mars strong and unified, ArchGovernor Cylus agreed. Bellona married Augustus. '' ''It was a beautiful wedding, It is said that Iona had never been so happy as she was in that stern young man's arms. But that night, when the Bellona family returned to their estate with the rest of their family, a package arrived. Inside, old Julius found his daughter's head. Grapes stuffed in Iona's mouth along with two wedding rings. '' ''He summoned his daughters and sons, including Cassius' father, and flew to the Citadel to ask for justice from ArchGovenor Cylus, as he had twenty years prior when the Augustuses first rose up. '' ''But instead of his old friend, he found young Nero on the ArchGovenor's throne, backed by Praetorians and two Olympic Knights. Having been told that Cylus was a threat to the society. The House of Cylus was wiped out and stricken from record." Told by Lorn au Arcos, the Rage Knight, to Darrow of Lykos, educating him further on House Augustus' history. (Golden Son) = es:Casa de Cylus Category:Families Category:Golds